<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ser humano by maximmmJAJA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049741">Ser humano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximmmJAJA/pseuds/maximmmJAJA'>maximmmJAJA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Lemmon, Multi, Stevencest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximmmJAJA/pseuds/maximmmJAJA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Universe despierta una mañana sin su gema y con un intruso en su hogar.</p><p>CANCELADO.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pink Steven Universe/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hey, gracias por leer!</p><p>Tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda, probablemente una vez a la semana o algo así. La tarea no me deja mucho tiempo y además tengo otros fics.</p><p>Originalmente había publicado Being Human en Wattpad, pero por ciertos problemas lo estaré subiendo por acá, ya que se me hace más cómodo.</p><p>¡Si tienes ideas no dudes en compartirlas en los comentarios!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya había pasado 1 año y medio desde que Steven se había mudado de Ciudad Playa, dejando atrás a las gemas; Ahora vivía en una pequeña ciudad dentro de un departamento que pagaba Greg. Un lugar algo pequeño pero acogedor, muy moderno, con buenos vecinos y una vista agradable a la ciudad; Había paz total y eso era lo que más le importaba.</p><p>Además de eso había comenzado a estudiar, aunque al principio le había costado un poco ya que apenas sabía lo básico como sumar y restar y una que otra cosa más que le había enseñado Connie en las tardes que solían pasar de niños, cuando ella leía su famoso libro de matemáticas, pero con ayuda de esta y mucho esfuerzo había logrado ponerse al día. Ahora estaba a la misma "altura" (Por así decirlo) de cualquier otro chico de su edad.</p><p>A pesar de que su padre le pagase su departamento y sus estudios él había decidido trabajar, no podía estar toda la vida dependiendo de Greg, se suponía que el punto de haberse murado era independizarse. Así que ahora trabajaba en una cafetería como mesero, no le pagaban mucho pero por el momento estaba bien.</p><p>Tenía muchos amigos, tanto humanos como gemas, una novia que lo apoyaba en todo y un lindo hogar.</p><p>En resumen, su vida finalmente era normal.</p><p>Pero, después de todo, seguía siendo un Diamante.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝐂𝐀𝐏𝐈́𝐓𝐔𝐋𝐎 𝟎𝟏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los intensos rayos del sol que pasaban por la ventana lo despertaron de su pequeña siesta en el sofá, ayer se había quedado estudiando con Connie hasta tarde así que por eso al terminar de estudiar ya no pudo más y se durmió en su sala. Con pereza se levantó del sofá y estiró sus brazos, escuchando uno que otro hueso crujir. Sentía un pequeño dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo, pero supuso que era por haber dormido ahí y no en su cama.</p><p>Lo primero que hizo fue mirar el pequeño reloj que tenía en el aparador junto a otros libros.</p><p>— ¿Q-que? Espera....</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, ¡Era tarde! y encima había prometido cubrirle a una amiga; La pereza se esfumó de su cuerpo de golpe, se levantó del sofá rápidamente generándole un poco de dolor en la cabeza pero no le importo en lo absoluto, camino o mejor dicho corrió hasta el baño casi tropezándose con diversos objetos que había en el suelo.</p><p>— Rayos, rayos, rayos...</p><p>Susurraba para sí mismo nervioso. Agarró su cepillo de dientes, su pasta dental y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes, ni siquiera lo hizo bien pero aun así escupió la espuma y se enjuago la boca, tragándose un poco de agua en el proceso.</p><p>Caminaba rápidamente por la casa, buscando cosas como su ropa o celular, si, él no era alguien muy ordenado que digamos pero trataba de arreglar eso poco a poco, le daba mucha vergüenza que cada vez que Connie, su actual pareja, viniera de sorpresa viera su desorden y lo regañase por eso.</p><p>Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en ella.</p><p>— Bien.. Creo que ya estoy listo</p><p>Se miró en el espejo de su celular, pasándose con la mano el cabello hacia atrás y sonriéndole a él mismo, como si estuviera coqueteando, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios al notar lo ridículo que era hacer eso.</p><p>Guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la salida, pero noto que su camiseta tenía una gran mancha de pasta dental y café, de seguro eso último debido a que de accidente derramó tal sustancia cuando estaba por la cocina.</p><p>—Agh, ¿Enserio?</p><p>Nuevamente se dirigió a su habitación y buscó una camiseta limpia, cuando la encontró se sacó la que tenía y su mirada chocó con el espejo.</p><p>— E-espera...</p><p>Parpadeo varias veces, incluso pasó sus manos por sus ojos pero seguía viendo lo mismo.</p><p>Comenzó a palidecer, de repente la idea de llegar tarde al trabajo se esfumó, ahora había algo muchísimo más importante que eso<br/>
.<br/>
— M-mi gema... No.. esta</p><p>Retrocedió algunos pasos pero tropezó y cayó al suelo, estaba en shock, gateando se acercó al espejo y se levantó lo suficiente para poder ver su estómago y ver más "claro", aunque era más que obvio que su gema no estaba ahí.</p><p>— Esto es imposible, sin mi gema no estaría vivo... ¿No?</p><p>Se quedó unos minutos pensando en que rayos estaba pasando, pero seguía sin encontrarle alguna lógica, llegó a pensar de que se trataba de un sueño pero se había pellizcado tantas veces que ya estaba a punto de salirle sangre.</p><p>Esto era real, era jodidamente real.</p><p>Un sonido estrepitoso que provenía de la cocina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esto no hizo más que asustarlo y dio un pequeño respingo. Trago saliva y con las piernas temblorosas se levantó del suelo, caminó lentamente a la cocina de puntillas.</p><p>— ¿H-hay alguien ahí...?</p><p>Quiso gritar para asustar a quien sea que se haya colado en su departamento, pero salió como un susurro tembloroso, se lamentó por ello.</p><p>No hubo respuesta alguna pero si se escucho unos pasos acercándose a él, rápidamente sin hacer tanto ruido se escondió detrás de un muro por instinto, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo.</p><p>Los pasos se hicieron más cercanos, al punto de estar prácticamente detrás del delgado muro que los separaba, así que en un acto de valor agarró lo primero que tenía a la mano y sin pensarlo lo apuntó hacia la personas con brazos temblantes y ojos cerrado con fuerza.</p><p>Se defendería con sus poderes, pero duda de que servirían ya que su gema no estaba.</p><p>— Pff.. ¿Crees que con eso acabarás conmigo? Idiota</p><p>Aquella voz... parecida a la suya solo que más grave e intimidante, con un pequeño toque coqueto, con tal solo escucharlo se le erizo la piel.</p><p>En un movimiento rápido cualquier cosa que tuviese en la mano (Ya que ni siquiera se fijó en ello) fue arrebatada. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, esperando algún golpe o cualquier otra acción por parte del otro.</p><p>— Hey, mírame</p><p>Ordenó con esa voz que lo estremecía, no tuvo de otra más que obedecerle, tragó en seco y poco a poco abrió los ojos temeroso.</p><p>Pero al ver por completo la silueta de ese chico nuevamente palideció, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el miedo se apoderó de él otra vez, incluso mucho peor que antes.</p><p>—¿Q-quien e-eres....? ¡A-aléjate!</p><p>Estaba a punto de estallar en llanto por la desesperación, primero su gema y ahora esto, todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de pensar la obvia respuesta.</p><p>La silueta se acercó a él con pasos lentos pero amenazantes, con una mirada burlona y fría, con un aura que haría orinarse del miedo a cualquiera, él no era la excepción.</p><p>— Soy tú, pero color rosa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐂𝐀𝐏𝐈́𝐓𝐔𝐋𝐎 𝟎𝟐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tal vez si fuese otra situación Steven se hubiera reído, pero para su mala suerte este no era el caso.</p><p>Debido a la falta de respuesta, el pelirosado chasqueo la lengua e ignoro por completo la existencia del otro, paseando por la sala de estar, tocando y desacomodando cosas sin importarle llegar a romper algo, como si ese fuese su hogar, aunque en parte era así.</p><p>El pobre castaño aguanto las ganas de salir corriendo y llamar a la policía, pensó unos momentos en que hacer, podría llamar a algunos vecinos pero eso solo empeoraría todo, ni mucho menos a las Gemas de Cristal que de seguro terminaría en pelea, tal vez Connie, pero de seguro estaba ocupada y además este era su problema, tiene que resolverlo por sí mismo.</p><p>Se levantó del suelo y sin quitarle la mirada al intruso se sentó en el sofá, se hizo bolita y se aferró a un cojín y con ojos entrecerrados miró cada pequeña acción de por parte del contrario, alerta a cualquier movimiento.</p><p>— Ugh... —Se quejo el pelirosado de la nada mientras veía en los estantes—.</p><p>Pudo ver que miraba con disgusto una foto, al alzar un poco la cabeza para ver de cual se trataba se sorprendió al ver que era una imagen de Connie «¿Acaso no le cae bien? Espera, ¿La conoce? ¿Quién es este tipo exactamente?» Se preguntó en su mente, tenía sospechas de la obvia respuesta pero quería escucharla por sí mismo.</p><p>—O-oye... —Finalmente habló aún con algo de miedo—.</p><p>—¿Pasa algo? —Respondió el rosado sin mirarlo, distrayéndose con otras cosas—.</p><p>—¿P-puedes decirme quien eres..? Osea, se que eres prácticamente yo pero color rosa... ¿Pero como rayos apareciste? ¿Tienes algo que ver con mi gema?</p><p>Pink volteo a mirar a Steven y soltó un suspiro, acomodo unas cuantas cosas y se acercó a él.</p><p>— Bien, bien... se que estas confundido niño y que te cagas del miedo, así que te explicare todo, o al menos lo que yo se.</p><p>Ambos "Stevens" se encontraban sentado en el sofá, cada uno en el extremo de este manteniendo clara distancia.</p><p>Por un lado se encontraba el castaño, mucho más calmado que antes y atento a cualquier palabra. Y por otro lado estaba el pelirosado, que se veía desinteresado aunque pensando en que decir exactamente para no confundir más al pobre.</p><p>— ¿Entonces...? —Dijo desesperado por la respuesta—.</p><p>— Si, si, te contaré...</p><p>— Te escucho</p><p>— Bien... lo primero que me preguntaste era quien soy ¿No?</p><p>— Si...</p><p>— Soy tu parte diamante —Al ver la mueca confusa de Steven Pink volvió a hablar— Osea... éramos como una especie de ¿Fusión? y tu eras la parte humana... ¿Entiendes?...</p><p>— S-si, eso creo... —Susurro no del todo seguro—.</p><p>— Ok.. Oh dios, bien... —Pensó unos segundos en cómo explicarlo— Esta no es la primera vez que me ves Steven... ¿Recuerdas cuando pasó lo de Diamante Blanco? Cuando querías hacerla entra en razón y todo ese drama.</p><p>El castaño asintió, frunciendo levemente el ceño.</p><p>— Bien, cuando ella te quitó la gema, apareció otro tu y creo que es más que obvio que era yo.</p><p>Los ojos de Steven se abrieron de golpe, si, era obvio, pero su antiguo yo nunca se habría imaginado que años más tarde ese ser aparecería de la nada en su nuevo hogar para perturbarle la poca paz que estaba teniendo.</p><p>— ¿Que? espera, pensé que solo eras un h-holograma o algo, ¡Nunca me imagine que tuvieras conciencia! </p><p>— Lo se, pero sabía que si actuaba "así" —Refiriéndose a su actitud— Te preocuparías aún más y tratarías de hallar la forma de hablar conmigo y dejarme "libre", aunque eso te mate, así que actué como un simple ¿Robot?, no se, pero quería hacerte pensar que no tenía emociones... no quería ser una carga más —Lo último fue un susurro—.</p><p>El castaño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo un poco más de confianza.</p><p>— Entonces lo seguí pensando y de alguna manera llegué a la conclusión de que no podías vivir sin la gema porque aun tus poderes de diamante no se manifestaban por completo, así que espere el día en que eso pasara para poder "salir"...</p><p>— Entiendo...</p><p>— Y pues... acá estamos... No fue tan difícil de explicar como pensé.</p><p>— ¿Cómo era estar dentro mío? —Preguntó repentinamente el castaño, acercándose un poco más al otro—.</p><p>Una sonrisa soncorrona salió de los labios del pelirosado.</p><p>— No se, apuesto que sería muy placentero</p><p>Hubo un silencio algo incómodo para el castaño quien tenía cara de poker sin saber a lo que se refería, por otro lado el pelirosado aguantaba la risa. Cuando el primero entendió el doble significado de sus palabras un sonrojo cubrió su rostro y le tiró el cojín que tenía a la mano con fuerza y se tapó el rostro.</p><p>— ¡¿Que diablos te pasa?! ¡Eso fue raro! —Se fue al otro extremo del sofá, Pink se lamentó por haber hecho esa broma—.</p><p>—Ay... no seas delicado, es solo una broma —Mintió, pero el otro no se percató de ello—</p><p>— Responde, y sin juegos esta vez</p><p>— Ok, ok, ¿Recuerdas la habitación que tenía Rose?</p><p>— Si...</p><p>— Pues era exactamente igual, podía crear cosas con tan solo imaginarlas y todo eso.</p><p>— ¿Y qué creaste?</p><p>Hubo otro pequeño silencio, Pink se quedó mirándolo por segundos.</p><p>— Tengo privacidad ¿Sabes? —Dio una excusa— Además, es mejor que no lo sepas...</p><p>— ... Si, creo que es lo mejor...       </p><p>El tiempo pasó, tal vez 30 minutos o más desde la charla. Steven seguía en el sofá pero esta vez viendo tele mientras que Pink jugaba torpemente con el celular, sin saber cómo usarlo.</p><p>De repente un pequeño gruñido provino del estómago de Steven, indicando su clara hambre, aunque como no, ni siquiera había desayunado y ya iban a ser las 2:00 de la tarde.</p><p>— Creo que iré a comer algo afuera...</p><p>— Iremos —Interrumpió el pelirosado sin mirarlo—.</p><p>— ¿Que? No se si puedas salir "así", eres prácticamente como yo pero en tono rosa...</p><p>— Um.. pues, ¿Podemos decir que soy tu gemelo perdido, no?</p><p>— Ugh...</p><p>Steven rodeo los ojos y se recostó en su sitio, comenzó en una forma de poder traer a Pink consigo sin que se le queden viendo raro, si, había gemas en diferentes partes del mundo, pero sería muy raro ver una gema exactamente igual a alguien.</p><p>— Espera, eres un diamante ¿No? —Pink asintió con la cabeza— Si mi madre podía cambiar de forma sin tener que evaporarse tu también puedes, inténtalo</p><p>— Mm... no lo se...</p><p>— ¿Quieres ir o no?</p><p>— Agh, esta bien, pero lo haré en el baño, no espíes.</p><p>— ¿Por qué-</p><p>— No preguntes.</p><p>— Ok...</p><p> </p><p>P.O.V Steven</p><p>Soltó un suspiro y siguió mirando la tele, hasta que sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo en su pantalón, entonces se acordó de su trabajo y la preocupación volvió a él. Agarró su celular y lo prendió, dándose cuenta de 2 llamadas perdidas por parte de su compañera.</p><p>— Oh diablos... </p><p>Sin dudarlo marco al numero y puso el celular en su oído esperando a ser respondido algo nervioso por lo que ella le fuese a decir.</p><p>— Um.. hola Janice?</p><p>— ¡¿Donde estas?! ¡Oí que no habías ido a trabajar y me preocupé! —Alejo bruscamente unos centímetros el celular de su oído—.</p><p>— Lo siento por no cubrirte, es que surgió algo y...</p><p>— Bien, bien, pero a la próxima avisa ¿Ok? No es normal verte faltar así nada más</p><p>— Lo se, lo lamento... no volverá a pasar</p><p>— No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por Hannah, si se entera que faltaste se va a enojar... y mucho.</p><p>— Cierto... —Su preocupación de multiplico en dos— ¿Cómo me olvide de ella?, le hablaré luego y trataré de explicarle...</p><p>— Bien, me debo ir, me llamar para almorzar, nos vemos después.</p><p>— Provecho y adiós</p><p>Y colgó, ahora se sentía un poco menos preocupado, un poco, porque sabía el tremendo regañadon que le dará su jefa al enterarse de esto, pero bueno, sabía que no le descontaría ni mucho menos despediría así que estaba tranquilo.</p><p>De repente su celular fue arrebatado, volteo a mirar hacia atrás encontrándose con Pink con una forma física completamente diferente a la anterior.</p><p>— Y... ¿Qué te parece?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐂𝐀𝐏𝐈́𝐓𝐔𝐋𝐎 𝟎𝟑</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y abrió la boca claramente sorprendido ante la nueva apariencia de Pink.</p><p>Lo primero que noto fue su estatura y cuerpo fornido, dios, era una cabeza más alto que él y sus músculos le daban una apariencia muy varonil e intimidante. Lo segundo fue su tono de piel y cabello, su piel tono rosáceo pálido mientras que su cabello era rosa pero en un tono marrón. Y lo tercero fue su vestimenta, que no era la gran cosa, consistía en una camiseta negra con un estampado de estrella amarilla en el medio, unos jeans azules y un par de tenis negros.</p><p>Y sus ojos, no olvidemos sus ojos, tenía pupilas color fucsia con iris en forma de diamante, de tan solo mirarlo le erizaba la piel a cualquiera, o bueno, al menos eso le pasaba a él.</p><p>Por alguna razón se sonrojo y desvió la cabeza hacia otro lado, haciendo arquear una ceja a Pink confundido.</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó el más alto acercándose un poco más a él, quedando cerca de su rostro, sabía en el fondo que solo lo hacia para fastidiarlo—.</p><p>— N-no nada... —Respondió alejándose un poco y cubriéndose la cara con un cojín—.</p><p>— ...Si tu lo dices... —Pink le resto importancia a eso y se volvió a alejar, pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro— Bueno, ¿Iremos a comer o no?</p><p>— Si, si —Dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá algo torpe—.</p><p>Busco las llaves debajo de los cojines y una vez que las encontró acompañó a Pink a la salida, ambos salieron y cerró la puerta con llave, después bajaron las escaleras hasta la primera planta debido a que el elevador estaba fuera de servicio.</p><p>Saludo a algunos vecinos con los que se encontraba con un simple "Buenas tardes" y gran parte de ellos no le respondieron ya que se encontraban sorprendidos con la presencia de Pink, no los podía culpar, no todos los día veías alguien tan ...Así.</p><p>Finalmente salieron del edificio, comenzaron a caminar por las calles buscando con la mirada algún restaurante que les llamase la atención.</p><p>De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Pink, quien miraba disimuladamente asombrado su alrededor, se le hizo muy tierno y soltó una pequeña risita, Pink solo bufaba como respuesta.</p><p>El camino fue silencioso pero no incómodo, era como si se conocieran desde hace años aunque no fuera así, o al menos en parte.</p><p>—¿Qué tal ese? —Finalmente Pink rompió el silencio y con la mano apuntó hacia el lugar—.</p><p>— ¿Ah? —Vio hacia donde apuntaba el pelirosado, encontrándose con un restaurante de comida china que se veía muy "presentable" a comparación de los demás locales que había cerca— Bueno, vamos</p><p>Ambos entraron al local y se sentaron en un lugar algo apartado de los demás a petición del más alto, no se negó ya que tenía una ventana, aún así no le dio buena espina. Agarraron el menú que estaba en la mesa y lo revisaron de reojo, hasta lo que parecía ser una mesera se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.</p><p>— Muy buenas tardes, bienvenidos a "Mei Yi", ¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Dijo amablemente una chica con cabellos castaños y piel pálida, probablemente asiática, aunque hablaba muy bien su idioma—.</p><p>— Si, denos una sopa de Wonton y... ¿Tu que quieres Pink?</p><p>— Um.. un Dim Sum</p><p>— Ok... —La castaña apuntó su orden en un pequeño block— ¿Desean algo más?</p><p>— No, eso sería todo —Respondió con la misma amabilidad—.</p><p>Ambos le entregaron el menú a la castaña y esta se fue, pero antes de que lo haga Pink le guiño el ojo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa coqueta, ella se sonrojo y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, se fue lo más rápido posible roja hasta las orejas.</p><p>— ¿Enserio? —Dijo algo molesto—.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Celoso? —Respondió el pelirosado mirándolo con ojos soncorrones—.</p><p>— Claro que no... Es solo que... —Trato de inventar una excusa, Pink ensanchaba más su sonrisa— Olvídalo —Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, Pink soltó una risa ante esto—.</p><p>Y así pasaron unos minutos, fue algo silencioso, a veces decían una que otra cosa pero era algo extraño lo que pasaba, no ha pasa siquiera un día desde que acababa de conocer a Pink, osea, si había vivido cosas más raras pero esto sí que no se lo esperaba.</p><p>— Uhm... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Dijo tímido el castaño—.</p><p>— Lo estás haciendo ahora</p><p>— No, me refiero a-</p><p>— Si, si, pregúntame lo que quieras </p><p>— Tu... ¿Desde hace cuando existes? ¿Estuviste conmigo desde que nací o-</p><p>— Desde que descubriste tu primer poder de Gema</p><p>— Oh...</p><p>— ¿Algo más?</p><p>— Si, quiero saber-</p><p>—¡Acá están sus ordenes! —Interrumpió la chica castaña, esta vez con los platillos que ellos habían ordenado—.</p><p>La chica dejó los platos en la mesa, junto a sus cubiertos y los miró a ambos, o mejor dicho solo a Pink con una gran sonrisa.</p><p>— Gracias linda —Agradeció él pelirosado—.</p><p>La mesera se sonrojó nuevamente e intentó darle un "guiño", pero salió más como una especie de mueca haciendo reír levemente a Steven.</p><p>— De nada, llámenme si necesitan algo —Se despidió y se fue, dejándolos solos—.</p><p>Pink agarró el tenedor de una forma muy rara, como un niño de preescolar,  pero no podía culparlo, al parecer era la primera vez que agarraba un tenedor.</p><p>— ¿Qué ibas a preguntar?  </p><p>— ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos esta-</p><p>Pink abrió los ojos exaltados comenzó a voltear rápidamente la cabeza hacia los lados, como buscando algo muy desesperado, se callo y lo miro confundido.</p><p>— ¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué lindo día es afuera no?</p><p>Steven miró la ventana, viendo la calle donde pasaban varias personas, él sol había salido a comparación de otros días donde solo habían lluvias.</p><p>— ¿Eh? pues si —Se quedó mirando la ventana unos segundos, pero después volvió a mirar a Pink— No te distraigas, ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos estar- —No pudo terminar, nuevamente fue interrumpido—.</p><p>— Mira, ese tipo se puso su pantalón al revés ¿Qué tonto, no? —El más alto señaló a un señor, que, a propósito, tenía los pantalones bien puestos—.</p><p>¿Qué le pasaba ahora a Pink? Sabia que ahora todo podía sorprenderle pero claramente evitaba su pregunta, ¿Ocultaba algo? Si así era ¿Por qué?</p><p>—Pink-</p><p>— Aahh, que rica comida, esta es la primera cosa que comeré ¡Qué emoción!</p><p>—Pink-</p><p>— Oh, creo que la chica se olvidó un tenedor</p><p>Steven miró hacia la mesa y señaló al tenedor que estaba literalmente frente al contrario.</p><p>— Tienes un tenedor ahí</p><p>Pink, nervioso, agarró el tenedor y lo boto descaradamente al suelo, obteniendo la mirada de otros clientes, avergonzándolo.</p><p>— Huy, se cayó —Se excuso—.</p><p>— Puedes recogerlo</p><p>— Ah, pero está muy lejos —Pink estiro vagamente su mano, tratando de alcanzar el cubierto—.</p><p>El castaño pensaba agacharse y recogerlo, pero se dio cuenta que trataba de desviarlo de la pregunta, ¿Qué era lo que tanto ocultaba que no quería que se enterara? Tenía curiosidad y un poco de miedo.</p><p>—No, basta, Pink-</p><p>— ¡Mesera! —Llamó él pelirosado, pero en un tono como si pidiese ayuda—.</p><p>—¡PINK! — Gritó harto Steven levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa—.</p><p>De seguro si tuviera su gema, se habría vuelto color rosa.</p><p>Todos en el restaurante se quedaron callados y se quedaron mirándolo, haciéndole pasar una tremenda vergüenza, se disculpó casi en un susurro y se volvió a sentar.</p><p>— ...¿Qué? —Respondió él pelirosado en voz baja—<br/>.<br/>— ¿Por qué evitas mi pregunta?</p><p>— ¿C-cuál pregunta?</p><p>— Sabes de lo que hablo —Se agarró la frente unos momentos y después miro al contrario, serio— Me vas a responder</p><p>—Oye, no arruines mi primera comida ¿Quiere-</p><p>Esta vez, fue él quien interrumpió la palabra del otro.</p><p>— ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos estar sin fusionarnos? —Pregunto y por suerte esta vez no fue interrumpido—.</p><p>— ...Siempre —Contesto Pink mirando hacia otro lado jugando con el tenedor—.</p><p>— Mientes</p><p>— Claro que no</p><p>— ¿Algo me va a pasar? —Comenzó a preocuparse un poco, si Pink no le quería decir era porque de seguro había consecuencias de estar tanto tiempo sin estar "fusionados"—.</p><p>—No, no, no... —Negó de inmediato Pink, pero después lo miró y soltó un suspiro de resignación— Bueno..</p><p>—¡¿Bueno qué?! —Nuevamente gritó, pero no le importo que todos alrededor lo miraran—.</p><p>— No se si decírtelo, tal vez ya no me quieras ac-</p><p>— ¡Solo dímelo, maldita sea!</p><p>— ¡Puedes morir! —Grito Pink al parecer también harto—.</p><p>Se quedó helado unos segundos, ahora entendía la razón por la que no se lo quería decir ¿Entonces su vida estaba en riesgo por culpa de alguien que acababa de conocer?</p><p>— ¿Qué? ¿Y tu..?</p><p>— No, no del todo —El más alto desvío la mirada unos segundos pero después lo miro— Oye pero no te asustes, no intentare nada mal-</p><p>—  Comamos —Interrumpió nuevamente— ¿O-ok?</p><p>— Steven-</p><p>— Tal vez esta sea tu última comida —Amenazó, pero por dentro se moría del miedo, ¿De dónde había sacado el coraje para decirle eso?—.</p><p> </p><p>P.O.V Pink</p><p>Trago saliva y decidió hacer caso, agarro él tenedor como pudo y comenzó a comer, con los ánimos por los suelos.</p><p>Llegando al departamento hablaría con Steven, él  solo estaba asustado de que lo abandonase y se quedará con su gema, prácticamente provocando su muerte, pero no estaba pensando con claridad las cosas, se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos.</p><p>Él nunca le haría daño a Steven, nunca.</p><p>Después de todo, él también sufriría las consecuencias de estar tanto tiempo desfucionado con él castaño, aunque no parezca.</p><p>Una vez que acabaron de comer vino nuevamente la mesera, pero ya no se veía tan feliz como antes, de seguro había escuchado la discusión.</p><p>Steven pago y ambos se fueron ignorando la mirada de los demás.</p><p>Todo él camino, desde afuera del local hasta afuera de la puerta del departamento fue silencioso y esta vez incomodó, al menos para él.</p><p>La puerta se abrió y él más bajo fue él primero en entrar, después fue él y cerró la puerta.</p><p>— Fusionémonos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>